


The Goblet of Fire

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Triwizard Tournament, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to see Louis get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblet of Fire

**The Goblet of Fire**

“Ey, Styles! How were your summer holidays?” a very familiar voice exclaimed. Harry smiled widely at the sound of his best friend Louis Tomlinson yelling at him.

“Hey Lou, I missed you”, Harry said, wrapping his arms around the older boy and hugging him tightly.

“You’re a sod”, Louis teased. Harry sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear off his face.

“I’m hurt.”

“Aw, is little Harry offended?” Louis’ eyes were wide and _blueblueblue_ and Harry could just drown in them. “But anyways, how were your summer holidays?”

Harry shrugged. “Alright. Bit boring without all the magic since Mum and Gem can’t do magic, but Ron invited me over for a few days so it was alright. The Weasleys are always very nice to me.” Something flashed in Louis’ eyes but it was gone the second he saw it. “How were yours?”

“Good. Lots is coming this year. I think she already found some friends on the train!”

Harry smiled. “That’s good. Though I do think McGonagall is not going to be happy with another Tomlinson at Hogwarts…”

Louis shrugged exaggeratedly. “Not my problem. Besides, Lots is not as bad as I am. Come on, let’s go inside! I want to see the Sorting Ceremony.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along. Harry pretended he didn’t feel the sparks shooting up his spine when Louis’ hand made contact with his.

As soon as they had sat down at the Gryffindor table, the first years came in, following McGonagall and a bit star struck by the enchanted ceiling. Harry remembered walking in here at his first year as well. Louis was already a third year back then, but they still got along very well. Harry actually reckons he fell in love with the older boy somewhere on the way.

The Sorting Ceremony had started by now and Harry didn’t really pay attention.

“Tomlinson, Charlotte!”

Louis punched Harry in the arm. “Pay attention, that’s my little sister!”

“That was totally uncalled for”, Harry hissed, rubbing his now painful arm. Louis rolled his eyes and waved dismissively.

The Hat was quiet for a few minutes, before finally deciding on “Gryffindor!” The Gryffindors clapped and Lottie waved at her older brother, face happy and eyes shining.

“Now we’re all settled in and Sorted, I’d like to make an announcement.” As soon as Dumbledore’s voice was heard, the chattering in the Great Hall died out. “This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-”

Dumbledore was interrupted by Filch passing by and panting something in Dumbledore’s ear. Whispering sounded throughout the Great Hall as everyone was wondering what was so important Filch actually interrupted Dumbledore for it.  Dumbledore said something to Filch who sighed and took off again, limping through the Great Hall and back to the doors.

“So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event”, Dumbledore continued, peering at the students over his glasses. The Triwizard Tournament.” Harry saw the twins’ wicked grins and knew that whatever this tournament was, it was dangerous. The twins mostly liked dangerous things.

“For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear; if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later. Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime.”

Everyone turned their attention towards the doors which flew open. A bunch of rather pretty girls in blue uniforms marched in and most of the boys were awestruck by them. Not Harry. He liked Louis better, but he would never admit that to anyone but his cat Dusty. So he turned his attention to the girls and pretended to swoon over them, much like Ron did (“Bloody hell!”). But all the way through the introduction of the Beauxbatons girls, Harry felt a pair of eyes on him.

He saw most of the girls rolling their eyes and sighing over the behaviour of the boys, including Ginny and Hermione. After their introduction, a lot of applause and cat-calling sounded. Harry joined in to try make himself look less suspicious. He still felt the eyes on him. He turned towards Louis and smiled widely.

“Damn, they were good-looking”, he said to his best friend with the _blueblueblue_ eyes and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And now our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High master Igor Karkarov.” The doors flew open once again and rather masculine boys stomped in. They looked Bulgarian (which was proved a minute later because Viktor Krum marched in after them and he’s on the national Bulgarian Quidditch team) and Harry’s first thought was that they looked better than the girls of Beauxbatons. He liked masculine, but most of all he liked _Louis’_ masculine.

Once the students of the other schools were all seated, the food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Of course, the students of Beauxbatons thought very low of the food at Hogwarts, but the students of Durmstrang seemed to like all the new things they saw and ate.

“If I’m being honest, I like the students of Durmstrang better so far. Those girls do nothing but criticize every single thing about Hogwarts”, Louis said to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement, his mouth too stuffed with food to reply verbally. As usual, the food was absolutely delicious. Harry personally thought the house elves were very good at creating the best food in the entire UK. Shame he couldn’t hire one to help his Mum at home.

About forty-five minutes later, when all students were eating their dessert (mostly ice cream, but some had pudding), a curious-looking object was levitated into the Great Hall.

“What do you think that is?” Louis whispered to Harry as the chatter in the Great Hall slowly died out.

Harry shrugged. “No idea, really.”

“Your attention, please!” Dumbledore called over the noise. “I’d like to say a few words.” He rested his hand on the strange object. “Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.”

Harry saw the twins whisper to each other and he knew they were already excited for this _dangerous tasks._

“For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mister Bartemius Crouch.” Suddenly, the ceiling crackled with lightning and thunder and students started screaming. Harry felt scared and grabbed Louis’ hand. He didn’t like thunder.

“It’s okay, Hazza. It’s just the ceiling, it’s not real”, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Harry was glad to have a friend like Louis, someone who wouldn’t laugh at him no matter how stupid or strange his fears were. And then, someone fired a spell at the ceiling. When Harry looked up from Louis’ chest, he saw a man with one fake eye, tolling around in its orbit.

“Bloody hell, that’s Mad-Eye Moody”, Ron said quietly to Hermione and Dean. Harry wasn’t interested, nor was Louis. They were both too curious about this Triwizard Tournament to pay attention to the man.

“After due consideration-” Mr Crouch’s voice disturbed the chattering and it gradually became silent again. “-the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no students under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final.” The last few words were yelled over the protests that had started. Harry heard the twins over the rest of the people.

“That’s rubbish!” “You can’t do that!” “BOO!”

“Silence!” Professor Dumbledore yelled and it became silent again. He raised his wand and the beautiful golden case seemed to melt away. A sort of goblet seemed to appear and blue flames flared up out of the goblet.

“The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour on Thursday night. Do not so lightly. If chosen, there’s no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun.” Harry turned back around to look at Louis. His best friend had a mysterious glint in his eyes.

“Are you going to enter, Lou?” Harry asked. “Because judging from what Dumbledore and the Ministry guy just told us it’s dangerous. Really dangerous.” He knew Louis had turned seventeen last year and that he was perfectly allowed to enter the Tournament.

“Yeah, I want to give it a try. Entering doesn’t necessarily means I get chosen out of all the other Hogwarts students competing”, Louis said thoughtfully.

“No, but there is a large chance”, Harry said softly. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know, Hazza. I’ll be careful. You know me, I’m always careful”, Louis teased the younger boy. Harry gave him a pointed look.

“I’m serious, Lou. I’ll murder you if you get hurt.”

“That sounds promising, can’t wait.” Harry punched the older boy in the arm and Louis laughed.

“Come on, let’s go to the common room.”

**× × ×**

“You absolutely sure about this, Lou?” Harry asked once again.

Louis sighed deeply. “Harry, for the last time; I am absolutely sure of this. I know enough advanced magic to at least survive this Tournament. And I’ll be careful. I promised you I would, right? And I never break promises.”

Harry nodded. “I know. I’m just scared for you.”

“Aw, no need to be, Curly. I might not even be chosen.” Harry had his doubts on this whole Tournament. He couldn’t just lose his best friend (and crush but he never said that) to some dangerous Tournament invented to _challenge_ students. Besides, he had overheard Hermione scolding the twins a few days ago, saying it was very dangerous and people had died before in the Triwizard Tournament.

Of course, the twins took no notice of Hermione’s warnings at all. With the result of them being brought to the Hospital Wing with rather impressive, long white beards because they were not seventeen yet and tried to trick the age line. Trust Dumbledore to set a nice hex on the age line. Madam Pomfrey was not amused.

“Well, good luck Lou.” Harry wrapped his arms around the older boy’s torso and hugged him tightly. Louis chuckled and hugged the smaller boy back, the parchment with his name on it clutched firmly in his hand.

“Thanks Haz. But this part of the Tournament is just throwing the parchment in the flames. No danger.”

“Shut up”, Harry murmured, tightening his arms around Louis’ torso. Louis chuckled again, then carefully unwrapped Harry’s arms from his torso. Harry pouted, trying to look angry but if there was an adjective Louis had to choose for his expression it would be adorable. Though he’d never say that out loud. Because you do not just find your best friend _adorable._

Louis and Harry entered the hall where the Goblet was situated.  A white line was put up around the Goblet.

“Am I the only one thinking that the age line looks like a line of fluffy clouds?” Harry murmured in Louis’ ear. Louis laughed loudly.

“Fluffy clouds”, he hiccupped. “Hazza, how do you even think of that?”

Harry blushed profusely. “I don’t know, it just looks like that to me.”

“Lou”, a girl’s voice said, “Are you really going to enter?” Both boys turned around and saw eleven-year-old Lottie in front of them. “It’s really dangerous; you heard what Professor Dumbledore and Mr Crouch said.”

Louis smiled. “I know, Lottie, but I’ll be fine.” Harry could see that Lottie clearly had her doubts.

“Just be careful”, she finally said.

Louis nodded. “I will.”

She raised an eyebrow before turning on her heels and leaving the Great Hall. Harry secretly thought he heard her murmur something along the lines of “I’m not coming to your funeral.” Sassy family, the Tomlinsons.

Louis sighed. “Come on, Haz. Let’s go throw my parchment in the flames.”

**× × ×**

Turns out that throwing the parchment in the flames isn’t such a big deal. The choosing of the Champions is. And that was tonight. Harry was pretty sure he had never seen Louis this nervous ever before.

“Haz, what do you think happens when I get chosen?”

“Lou, you do realize I warned you before you threw that piece of parchment in the flames, right?”

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

“Sit down. Please.” Professor Dumbledore’s voice was audible over the chatter in the Great Hall and everyone slowly went to find their seats. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in a panicking manner.

“Lou, calm down. It’s all gonna be fine.”

“Now the moments you’ve all been waiting for; the Champion selection!” Dumbledore dimmed all the lights in the Great Hall as it became completely silent. Everyone was curious to know who would be chosen as the Champion of their school.

He approached the Goblet and its flames suddenly turned red before spitting out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it with his fingertips.

“The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!” Everyone cheered and Krum got clapped on the chest by some of his friends.

Dumbledore shook his hand and told him to go through a door behind the Head Table. The flames turned red once again and spit out another piece of parchment.

“The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!” Everyone cheered for Fleur and she, too, got sent through the door.

The flames turned red for the last time and Harry felt like Louis was going to crush his hand, because this one was the Hogwarts Champion. Another piece of parchment was spit out and Dumbledore caught it.

“The Hogwarts Champion is Louis Tomlinson!"

And Harry felt as though his world had just stopped. And judging from the now non-existent pressure on his hand, Louis thought the exact same. Louis couldn’t possibly be the Hogwarts Champion, right? It would mean he was in grave danger during each of the tasks. And Harry wanted nothing more but to keep his best friend safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago to make it into a series but then I took it down and now it's up again. oh.


End file.
